1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal providing a digital multimedia broadcast, and particularly, a terminal, computer program product and method for supporting multi-language.
2. Description of the Background Art
Analog broadcasting was originally developed for reception by fixed devices. Accordingly, when a user receives the audio broadcasting while walking or driving a vehicle, the sound quality of the audio broadcasting is significantly lowered, and higher output and a wider frequency band are required.
In order to solve these problems, efforts have been made around the world to standardize digital audio broadcasting and make it more suitable for mobile reception. Examples include DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting) in Europe, where Eureka-147 has been adopted as DAB standard, DAR (Digital Audio Radio) in the United States, DRB (Digital Radio Broadcasting) in Canada, DSB (Digital Sound Broadcasting) in ITU-R (International Telecommunication Union), and DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) in Korea.
These digital audio broadcasting techniques are sufficiently robust to be compatible with electromagnetic wave environments and with noise in downtown areas. Therefore, even if transmissions are executed with low outputs, electric waves carrying sound with CD level quality can be received in a vehicle that is moving at high speed. Further, the concept of audio broadcasting is broadened from the existing ‘audible’ broadcasting to ‘visible and audible’ broadcasting. As such, according to the audio broadcasting service, in addition to music broadcasting, a variety of multimedia information, such as news, traffic information, weather information, geographic and location information, video information and the like, can be transmitted through characters and graphics.
DMB in Korea has CD level sound quality which surpasses the level of existing AM and FM radio, and provides various data services, such as characters, graphics and moving pictures at a data transmission speed of 1.5 Mbit/sec. Also, DMB further provides bidirectional services along with superior quality broadcasting reception while a receiver is on the move.
In general, a digital multimedia broadcast channel may comprise a video stream and an audio stream. Several audio streams may exist in one video stream in order to allow audio streams in various languages to be supported. FIG. 1 illustrates a stream construction of a background digital multimedia broadcast channel.
Information related to various audio streams may be placed in one channel known as an ESG (Electronic Services Guide) service (Service→ServiceLanguage) with or without detailed information on contents (Content→Language).
In the related art, a mobile terminal may set a default language set in a menu as its broadcast language.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, although French audio is set as the default language, events 1, 2, 4 and 5, only support English. Thus, the events are reproduced by English audio.
However, as event 3 supports multi-language, namely, both English audio and French audio, event 3 may be reproduced by the French audio as the default language.